User blog:The Leader/Troublesome Trio rivals plus Stories
I've been looking at the Ghost Gang and the Mischief Makers. Apparently the Ghost Gang is supposed to be this arch enemy of the Troublesome Trio. No. They're not. The article's rubbish. And it's the same with the Mischief Makers. The Treacherous Trio is a better enemy then both of these. Some how we need to put these into a story and show how the Treacherous Trio is a better story. How about a creepy story involving Spectre Smashers, the EPF, pranks, chaous, a Ghost Dimension and a AvP temple building? Anyway this is the plot: Sometime after the Great Darktonian Pie War the Mischief Makers returned to the Ghost Dimension in some portal in a temple in a cave (lets call that temple Ghost Temple and that cave Ghost Cave). The Ghost Gang meanwhile makes a visit to the cave in order to pick up some Ghost groceries when they find the Mischief Makers entering the portal. They see a Mischief Maker and realise that they can make excellent minions of the gang. They talk to the Mischief Makers who agree. Meanwhile, a Mischief Maker that Xary kept captive attempted to escape but failed thanks to X. It sought revenge on Xary and constantly pranked him. He had no choice but to release it. X fitted a tracking device so he'd know where it was and lied to Darktan II that it went wild. Darktan assumed that it was returning to other Mischief Makers and dispatched the Treacherous Trio to retrieve them with vacuam cleaners. Now the Spectre Smashers big role. A captured Mischief Maker escapes from an EPF cell. They call the Spectre Smashers because they're too busy with major crimes. The Mischief Maker, equipped with a tracking device, was easy to locate because... well it had a tracking device. Back to the Ghost Gang who have recruited the Mischief Makers. They decide to test them out by contacting the Troublesome Trio for a pranking war in the temple and cave. When they arrive they're put to the test when the Mischief Makers begin their attempts to prank them. The Treacherous Trio soon arrives afterwards and the Mischief Makers also try their luck against them but once again fail. The two trios begin plans to prank the Ghost Gang but it all backfire when both pranks put together has disasterous effects and it backfired against each other. The Ghost Gang and the Mischief Makers see their chance and pranks them by their spare clothes, stealing their toilietries (including toilet paper) and all their possessions. The Troublesome Trio tries to ally with the Treacherous Trio but it fails when they (the Treacherous Trio_ throws itchy powder and stink bombs. The Troublesome Trio, all left alone in a dark temple, are down until the Spectre Smashers arrives to protect them and recover that Mischief Maker. The Treacherous Trio takes advantage of this and steals the Spectre Smasher's spare smashing equipment. The stafe is set for a very long night... On a further note: I've also started other stories. Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan is one that is unfinished. Me and Mect were working on it but it's been a long time. I also need to finish the ending of the Great Snowzerland War II. The Darktan II story is the most important and I need to finish that darn ending. It might be some time before I make this. Oh yeah, the title. Well, lets call it Great Ghost Pranking War. Category:Blog posts